


The Lor Jonbun

by yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Summary: This is a rough translation of the religious chronicle of the Jambastion religion. The books are called "Lor Jonbun", which about translates to Paradise Texts. (This is an attempt to chronicle Kirby lore and the timeline in the form of a religious chronicle, like the game's aforementioned fictional Jambastion religion. This will try to be as canon as possible.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Lor Jonbun

\------

Book I, the Jenesis, is written by the first "disciple", Hyness, whose records were the cornerstone of the faith. He established the Halcandrian language as the main language for the texts. 

\------

Chapter 1, The Creation

Once, there was nothing. Today, there are myriads of dimensions, but it all started with the Astral Birth.

~In the realm of Another Dimension, everything is formed of thoughts from the main dimension. This is why many parallels can be formed between the two. It was widely regarded as an afterthought to the main dimension, but later, when we reached it, we found Void's true self.~

The Astral Birth was the creation of Void, and with it, the universe.

Everything started with the Astral Birth. The light and the dark started with the Astral Birth, and life as we know it started with the Astral Birth. 

The Astral Birth took place in Another Dimension. First, there was a circle. Then, the eyes were formed. It had a great, big smile, and presto! Void was formed. In its great power, it subconsciously created Halcandria, the main dimension, and Another Dimension. It created a titanous shell for itself, and it appeared in this shell in the main dimension and Halcandria. (A shell for its main form in Another Dimension was not needed, as the only residents of the place are the thoughts of the ones from other dimensions, and if it convinced the other dimensions, they would automatically convert.)


End file.
